Crawling
by Gen-chan1
Summary: Bit is felling depressed, and Leena wants to help. (PG-13 for no-no language ^-^)


A/N: I hate doin` this crap but its gotta be done. I don't own Zoids or and of the characters. I also don't own the song Crawling. But if I did own all that stuff I would be RICH whahahahahahaha, ahem, anywayz enjoy ^.^  
  
  
  
Crawling  
  
The rain out side was not letting up, and the clouds were as black as night. Bit Cloud was feeling very depressed and the weather seemed to be reflecting his mood perfectly, almost like the heavens were crying for him. [[Don't be stupid]] he thought [[why would they cry for me?]] The blonde hair Zoid pilot soon decided to get up and drown his misery in some food. (A/N: What else?)  
  
*Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real*  
  
The lightning crashed outside and was followed up by some very loud thunder waking the young redhead from her slumber. Leena cursed as the cold seeped in through her blankets and into her skin. [[Shit! What the hell woke me up?]] It doesn't take much to piss Leena off and waking her up in the middle of the night was definitely on the top of that list. [[Fuckin` weather. Oh well midis well get something to eat since I won't be able to get back to sleep. Maybe that dream will come back, the one about Bit]] Leena noticed the slight blush creeping up her face and stopped that line of thought.  
  
*There's something inside of me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming Confusing  
  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling *  
  
Bit rummaged through the frige finally deciding on some left over rice and crab-cakes. [[Man, I'm starving]] he thought as he pored himself some milk and sat down at the table to think. Somehow his thoughts drifted to a certain trigger-happy redhead. Bit could picture her in his mind. [[She's so…so perfect. Damn it how do I get myself into these things. I mean I can't tell her how I feel she'd just laugh and that's the last thing I need right now.]] Suddenly the picture in his mind somehow changed and Bits face reddened at the sight of a naked Leena standing there. Bit was so rapped up in his private porno thoughts that he didn't notice the rooms` new occupant.  
  
*I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much  
  
Pressure to take  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure*  
  
"Huh? Bit what are you doing awake?" Leena asked as she stepped into the kitchen. When Bit didn't answer she started to get annoyed. [[Damn he looks so cute just sitting there. Woah Leena hold it what kind of dumb ass thought was there, I don't like him like that do I?]] While Leena was having her little inner conversation, Bit noticed his fellow pilot in the doorway. Startled by the intrusion on his thoughts by the very person he was thinking of really didn't help his mood much though he had to admit, to himself, that he was glad she was there. [[I just can't stand being away from her. I'm so fucking pathetic. Heh.]] Bit noticed that she hadn't moved since she came in. "Well are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come in and eat something?" The embarrassed blush that appeared on her face made Bit smile to himself. [[She's sure is pretty.]] He thought.  
  
*Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real*  
  
"What the hell are you smiling at Bit Cloud? And you better not have come down here to steel my food `cause if you did I'll." She held up her fist to emphasize her point. The reminder as to why he did come down here hit him like a brick and he quickly looked back down to his food. After a moment of silence he got up and started to clear his place. "Where are you going?" The red-haired girl asked quickly. [[Oh no I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or sumthin` like that. Damn it I'm so stupid why did I have to go threatening him like that.]] Leena was starting to panic for no reason that Bit could see. [[Weird.]] He thought. "I'm just tired OK." His voice sounded tired but Leena could see that his eyes gave him away. "Bit what's wrong?" She asked gently. "Nothing." Was his quiet and expected answer. [[He can be so stubborn sometimes; well come to think of it he's stubborn all the time.]] She thought, out loud she said, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
*Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting Reacting  
  
Against my will I stand besides my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem*  
  
Bit looked up at Leena's eyes and saw only concern there. Sighing he gave in, he just wasn't in the mood to fight with her right now and he knew she wouldn't back down till she got what she wanted. "Well it's just that today's the anniversary of my family's death. Three years ago today they were all killed by some drunken bastard who got his hands on a gun. Both my parents and my older brother were killed, somehow I only escaped with a few minor wounds, that's when I ran away and became a junk dealer." He stopped to catch his breath then went on.  
  
"Well after that happened I was pretty out of it if you know what I mean. I drank every night (illegally) till I passed out and when I would wake up I was usually in the ally outside the bar. So after a while I just stayed there, in the ally that is, I stayed there for almost two months till the cops came and chased me out. Then I jus` wandered anywhere I felt like. That's when I started to have that dream about making the perfect partner so I started to collect Zoid parts from the battlefields. After a while I figured out just how much people would pay for those part on the black market so, that's sorta where that started. And well you pretty much know the rest after that. So today I'll probably go out to my families graves and don't be surprised if I don't get back before dark. I'll probably just stay out all night k?" Leena just looked at Bit with tears in the corner of her eyes.  
  
*To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that it's just too much  
  
Pressure to take  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure*  
  
The tension in the room rose about tenfold as the two team members just sat there and looked at each other. [[He looks so helpless and lost, he must be hurting.]] Before Leena could stop herself she reached over and gave the blonde boy a hug. At first Bit's muscles tensed but after a second of the embrace he fell into the redhead's arms, tears now running down his face. The two didn't move until Bit pulled away slightly being careful not to pull away all the way. He looked up into Leena's eyes and smiled. Leena smiled back at him and they just held each other for several more minutes.  
  
*Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real*  
  
"Leena" Bit whispered breaking the silence. "Yes Bit?" the girl asked. "I…I" Bit stuttered. Leena started to get anxious. [[What is he going to say? Please say what I want you to. Please.]] Leena hoped silently. [[Fuck! What do I do? What will she say? Well I already started I midis well get it over with.]] Bit argued in his head. "Leena…I…I love you. [[There I said it now she's probably going to slap me.]] Bit closed his eyes and waited for the impact. [[Oh my god!!!! He said it! He actually said it!]] The impact that Bit got wasn't exactly what he had expected.  
  
*Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real*  
  
Bit felt Leena's soft lips lightly brush against his. When she pulled back he looked at her and saw she was blushing slightly, and looked like a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. " I love you too Bit Cloud." She whispered. Slowly he leaned forward and locked them both in another kiss, this time a bit more passionate. As the two kissed all of the tension in their bodies disappeared and they both melted into each other's arms as their tongues explored each other's mouths. As the seconds passed the slight kiss turned into a deep lip lock. It was a disappointment to both when they had to break away for some air. "Leena" Bit breathed into his lover's ear. "Thank you."  
  
*Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real*  
  
A/N: Well there it is. Now be a good reader and review k? This is my first fic but if you all like it then I'll write more, well actually I'll probably write more even if you all don't like it, but it would make me feel better. ^-^ Ja ne minna-san 


End file.
